Right Paths
by MisterCool
Summary: Sequel to Proven Wrong. With a week till their wedding, Sebastian and Kurt hoped that nothing could go wrong. That nothing could go wrong. Well, except the basics with the cake disappearing and the wrong flowers arriving at destination. But a mysterious guy to turn up at the Hummel-Hudson-Smythe house a week before the wedding? Something fishy must be going on. Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week till the wedding, and Kurt Hummel was awoken to his alarm as half-past six in the morning. His fiancé groaned in protest, wrapping his arm tightly around Kurt's waist.

"No come on you," Kurt nudged him gently.

Sebastian pulled himself closer to Kurt, kissing his shoulder blade.

"'Bassy, my dad is downstairs as well as my step-mother, your sister and my step-brother."

"Fine, but give me a kiss. Please," Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt turned around slightly to kiss Sebastian lightly. Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek, affectionately as he kissed him back.

"Boys! Suit fittings today, get up," Summer announced as she entered and walked over to the window, undoing the curtains.

She let out a shriek when she saw the pair.

"Clothes on and downstairs. Ten minutes!" Summer demanded before running out of the room.

Sebastian groaned and rested his forehead against Kurt's. He kissed Kurt's nose before climbing out of the bed and grabbing the clothes nearest to him, that were obviously his.

"Adorable," Kurt smirked and he also climbed out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

All he heard in reply was a scoff, followed by laughter.

Several minutes later, both boys entered the kitchen and sat down at the table with Kurt's father, Burt, and Summer. Carole placed a plate of food in front of the two young adults before kissing everyone's cheeks and announcing that she won't be home till seven.

"Have a good day."

"So, you have your suit fittings today, boys," Burt smiled as he placed down the paper he had been 'reading'.

"Yeah, so do you if you remember," Kurt said, slowly eating the food Carole had placed in front of him.

"I know I do. Half twelve, right?" Burt had an eyebrow raised.

Sebastian nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand under the table.

Burt was supportive of their future marriage, but he still wasn't so keen on Kurt getting married at such a young age. Sure, he liked Sebastian and knew he wouldn't let Kurt do anything he didn't want to do but marriage at their age, that's not something he approved off. His reaction would be the same if it was Finn marrying Quinn.

"Well, I'm going out with Santana, Brittany and Quinn today. I'll see you guys tonight," Summer announced.

"See you later, Sum," Sebastian smiled.

It was awkward as the couple finished up their breakfast and headed back to their bedroom, where they finished getting ready for their day ahead of them.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

They arrived at their destination, at quarter past twelve, with Burt and Seth. The couple grinned as they entered the store, greeting the woman who approached them.

"The Hummel-Smythe party?" she asked.

The three elders nodded, where as Seth looked around amazed.

"Come with me."

The four followed the woman, who got them into their suits with three women joining them and adjusting their suits. Sebastian made snide remarks about the woman touching him up, which confused his brother but made the other two laugh.

"Mr Smythe, please behave or I will prick you with this pin," one of the woman said, making the other two laugh harder.

Time passed and finally the women announced that the suits were finished. As they climbed into the car, Sebastian let out a long sigh.

"I hate her," Sebastian frowned.

"Aw, Seb, don't hate on her. It's not her fault that you are such a good-looking guy," Kurt laughed.

"Hey, no flirting when I'm around," Burt chuckled.

"Sorry dad," Kurt smiled. "What is the plan till two?"

"What having you got going on a two, Kurt?" Seth asked, curious.

"I'm going out with the girls to get last minute preparations done."

"I was thinking playing a couple of games with the guys? Finn says they are all down and over," Sebastian grinned, looking in the rear-view mirror to look at his fiancé and brother.

"Can I join? Saffy is with Emma, shopping and Will is making up a new set list for the new year," Seth asked, a small pout showing on his lips.

"Of course you can Seth," Burt smiled. "You will probably beat them all anyway. Oh, can you drop me down the shop? I have work to get to."

Sebastian nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After making all the needed destinations, Sebastian and Seth walked up to the Hummel-Hudson-Smythe house and into the living room where they found Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam, Jeff, Nick, David, Hunter, Trent, who surprised them all; and Thad playing a video game. From the looks of things, it was winner stays on.

"You go sit down and I'll bring you some orange okay?" Sebastian smiled at his little brother, who nodded and walked across the room to sit next to Hunter.

Sebastian smiled and entered the kitchen, where he made two cups of orange juice for himself and his brother before going back into the living room and sitting next to Seth.

"Be careful," Sebastian warned as he passed Seth the plastic cup.

"Aw, the protective big brother," Hunter smirked.

"Shove off Clarington! At least I can get laid," Sebastian smirked.

Hunter frowned and returned to watching the game between Puck and Jeff.

Half hour passed and finally the game came to an end, with a controller being passed to Artie from Puck. There was some good game play, for the boys to watch, but it came to an end when the doorbell rung.

"Keep playing, I will get it," Finn shouted over the noise.

Sebastian startled to tickle Seth's sides as Finn walked back in, followed by a man about three years older than them.

"'Bas, there is someone here to see you," Finn said.

Sebastian looked up at the man, his eyes wide, "Quentin?"

**A/N - Ahhh! Who's Quentin?! What's the wedding?! When's the wedding going to happen?! Why is Will making another set list?! Why am I writing a sequel when I fail to upload my other stories on time?! So if you haven't guessed, this is the sequel to **_**Proven Wrong**_** and it is strongly advised that you read that before you read this. I mean, this chapter gave away a bit because, Blaine isn't there but you know, it is less complicated.**

**There will be more information in the next chapter, if you have already read **_**Proven Wrong**_**, about how the guys are all friends with Kurtbastian. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we talk?" the older male asked, looking directly at Sebastian.

Sebastian stood up, grabbing the male's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Why are you here?!" Sebastian demanded as he closed the door.

"I needed to see my baby brother," the male replied.

"Quentin, you haven't been here for the last god knows how many years! You didn't watch me grow up, you wasn't there when I fell in love. You was there for nothing!"

"You think I'm to blame for that?! Your dad sent me packing as soon as he married my mom! As soon as he found out she was pregnant with you it was 'bye-bye Quentin'. Even my mom forgot about me. You was born and it was like I didn't exist. And then you turned five, climbed up a tree and fell off. And obviously because I'm the older one, I'm the one to blame! I was thrown onto the streets, Sebastian!"

"And I'm to blame for that? I wasn't old enough to know what was right or wrong! I couldn't tell the difference! All I know is, one day I woke up and my big brother wasn't there. My dad said you ran-away, our mom didn't say nothing. All she did was cry. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Mom called me. God knows how she got my number but she got it. Told me you was getting married, that dad was dead. She gave me your address and suggested I visited."

"Wow, cool. I didn't even know mom was out, to be honest."

There was a knock of the kitchen door and Summer walked through.

"Sebastian Smythe! You get your backside in that living room right now! Seth is worried sick about what might be happening in this kitchen because all he can hear is shouting," Summer ordered. "And he is actually sitting on Hunter's lap. I mean like, ew!"

Sebastian laughed at the last comment before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sebby," Seth said, cautiously.

Sebastian walked over to his brother and lifted him up, "One day you will be to big for this."

"Never!" Seth giggled and hugged his older brother tightly.

"You better wish really hard then kid," Sebastian hugged his brother back and kissed his hair.

The front door opened and Kurt, followed by all the girls including Emma and Saffron, entered. Sebastian saw Quentin in the kitchen, where the door was still open. He knew exactly what the older male was planning to do.

"Everyone in the living room. Now," Sebastian ordered, watching his older brother.

"Seb? What's wrong?" Emma frowned.

"Just please go into the living room," Seb pleaded, passing Seth to Kurt. "If you are going to do that, Quentin, go outside!"

Everyone turned to look at who Sebastian had shouted at.

"Go into the living room," Summer told the small group.

Kurt and the girls did as they were told as Summer grabbed Quentin and threw him through the open front door.

"I don't care who you are and I don't care why you are here but you are leaving now!" Summer shouted at him.

"Sum…" Sebastian sighed softly. "He's your brother."

"W-what?" Summer stared at Sebastian. "He can't be!"

"Remember after all the shit that happened with the bar with the guys and Kurt? Remember when me and Kurt accepted all your apologise? I told you something. I whispered a name into your ear," Sebastian followed his sister outside.

"Quentin Lucius Smythe," Summer whispered, looking at the older male she had thrown. "He can't be though!"

"Why can't he be? Look at him, Summer. Who does he remind you off?"

"Mom…"

Tears ran down Summer's cheeks. She had thought it was a joke. A messed up joke that their mom and Sebastian had between each other.

Quentin darted up and raced away. Sebastian groaned and headed back inside, leaving Summer to look between her two older brothers.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sebastian and Kurt sat on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. Summer sat beside them with both the twins sitting on her lap. Emma and Will were in the kitchen with Burt and Carole, whilst Finn was upstairs with Quinn. The doorbell rang and Summer jumped up to get it, placing the twins on the couch to curl up to Kurt and Sebastian. All they heard was shouting and the door slam shut.

"Summer?" Will asked hesitantly as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Why cant he just piss off and leave us all alone?!" Summer demanded.

"Who?" Emma asked, confused.

"Anderson."

Sebastian let out a low growl.

"Calm," Kurt whispered softly.

Sebastian nodded slowly and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"We're going to head on home," Emma smiled softly, holding her hand out for Seth to take.

Will held out his hand for Saffron to take, ready. Both Seth and Saffron hugged Sebastian, Summer, Kurt, Burt and Carole before following Will and Emma outside.

A couple of hours after the four left, Kurt and Sebastian headed up to their room and laid on their bed, Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Kurt's body as he snuggled up to Sebastian's side.

"Remember when we accepted their apology?" Kurt whispered softly.

"I do. They were all drunk and started to sing outside our apartment and wouldn't leave till we had. It was funny and I believe it has hit over a million views on you tube."

Kurt smiled, "And Summer threatened to email a picture of you in your underwear to everyone in the world. Which I would have loved to see."

Sebastian laughed softly and ran his fingers over Kurt's arm.

**A/N - I APOLOGIZE! I have been so busy and then I had writers block and started to write other fan fictions which shall not be posted till all three stories have been completed! I will try to update as much as possible but never give up hope on me! This is more like a filler chapter too :/**


End file.
